Comics 101 & Human Anatomy 202
by Hornless Bull
Summary: Based on a Sylarelle LJ prompt taken from TFLN. No powers. Set at a college campus. Gabriel becomes obsessed with a certain girl. When Elle shows up on his door step, Gabriel worries he made a poor impression. M for language and sex.


_I don't own Heroes, etc. _

Based on a Sylarelle LJ prompt. Enjoy.

**Prompt**: _She helped me organize my comics and then blew me. This is the one.-from TFLN._

* * *

_The Campus Dining Hall_

Peter nudged him.

Gabriel ignored it.

Peter nudged him, again. 'Hey, Gabe.'

Annoyed that his brother will not leave him alone with his biology text book, Gabriel looked up. Peter sat across from him at the dining hall table. It was a few minutes after six, and the brothers' Petrelli were forced to share the table with two other random people. Gabriel disliked the inconvenience, while Peter seemed to enjoy meeting new people, especially the tall brunette who occupied the seat next to him.

'Yes?,' Gabriel finally asked.

The other Petrelli smiled that sincere honest smile of his. In the most innocent tone Peter said, 'Sarah here has a roommate.'

Gabriel blinked. He wondered why his brother would interrupt him for that pointless piece of trivia. Yes, Peter co-ed's have roommates, like you are my roommate, which was completely not worth interrupting my studies, or so Gabriel thought.

Still, he did the right thing, or the thing that would cause him the least amount of trouble. Gabriel answered, 'Oh, that's nice.

Then he refocused on his text book. There the familiar outline of the human brain greeted him. The various sections diagramed, colored and labeled. Brains were so pretty, so amazing, so fascinating.

Peter leaned over the table. His shadow obscuring the light Gabriel needed to enjoy his book. His brother whispered, 'Her roommate is five one, blonde, spends a lot of time at the gym and has a certain class Tuesdays and Thursdays at two.'

Gabriel's head snapped up.

His brother smiled, and silently he mouthed, 'It's the girl.'

The girl. The girl Gabriel shared Introduction to Bioengineering with. The girl that seemed to have a mind for math. The girl who always ran on the treadmill at the same time as him. The girl with the long blonde hair, blue eyes and incredible body. The girl Gabriel followed from their dorm, to class, to the gym and then back to the dorm two days a week silently, worried that a girl like that could never, ever be interested in, or even speak with him. That girl.

Gabriel turned his attention to the attractive porcelain skinned woman next to Peter. He knew that his brother wanted his help, and Gabriel knew what the reward would be. If he helped his fraternal twin hook up with what's her name, then his brother would send her roommate his way, or at least try to.

With that dark charming Petrelli smile he inherited from his father Gabriel said, 'It's nice to meet you…'

'Sarah.'

'Well, Sarah,' Gabriel said. 'Did you know that Peter is on the fencing team?'

* * *

_A Couple Nights Later-Peter & Gabriel's Dorm Room _

Someone knocked on his door.

Gabriel ignored it. He needed a break after studying all Friday evening for his Bioengineering and Quantitative Physiology tests. Besides, whoever knocked probably wanted Peter anyway. Gabriel turned the page of his comic.

'Gabriel?' an female voice called through the door.

While he was not the greatest with remembering things about people, Gabriel thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar. Still, he could not imagine why some co-ed would knock on his door after ten at night. Unless it was another one of those stupid floor meetings that he refused to attended.

Through the door the woman's voice said, 'Gabriel. Your brother said that we have Bioengineering together, and since we have that test. I was wondering if-Oh, Hi.'

When the girl said Bioengineering, Gabriel dropped his comic. Then in a few long strides he bounded to the door. The same door nearly came off its hinges as he threw it violently open.

The girl stood there. She was dressed in blue pajama bottoms, and a red T-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it. Long golden hair cascaded across her shoulders.

'I'm Elle,' she said, while extending her small hand.

At first Gabriel did not know what to say. While he had thought about talking with the girl a thousand times, he never figured it would actually happen. He was even more surprised to find her standing on his door step smiling. Gabriel noticed that the smile drew a little tighter as her hand began to wavier in the space between them.

'Oh, sorry. I'm Gabriel,' he said shaking her hand. It was then that he noticed what she held in her other hand. She brought her Bioengineering textbook with her.

Before Elle respond, Gabriel said, 'You want to study for Bioengineering?'

'No,' Elle responded, 'but I kind of need to.'

Gabriel smiled and wondered if he should laugh.

'Can I come in?'

'Oh, sure,' he said stepping aside.

Elle walked in to his room.

The room Gabriel shared with his brother was the usual collection of college posters, worn furniture, random personal items and two twin beds, which the brothers refused to bunk. Mainly because they did not want to, and because they were Petrellis and Petreilli's do not sleep in bunk beds.

'You read this?' Elle asked.

Gabriel flushed scarlet. Why did Elle have to find his comic book? Of all the first impressions Gabriel imaged comic book reading, science studying, glasses wearing nerd was not what the one he wanted to make.

'Ahh,' he managed as his mind ticked through possible responses.

Elle was looking at the comic now. Blue eyes securitized the cover. She said, 'This is from last month.'

Astounded Gabriel responded, 'You read 9th wonders?'

'Yeah,' Elle answered with a shrug. Her gaze flicked up to him, 'That doesn't wired you out or anything, does it?'

He shook his head no.

Elle sat on her bed, with her short legs tucked underneath her. Her text book was quickly relegated to the floor. Slowly she started flipping through the comic.

Gabriel stood by the door wondering what he had done to deserve this, to find a girl that was in his science class, in to comics, and in his bed. Even if he knew she still had all her clothes on, and totally would never do anything with him, this was the first time at college Gabriel actually had a girl in _his_ bed.

'Hey, Gabriel?' Elle asked innocently.

'Yes,' he answered from his position by the door.

'You don't happen to have the latest issue?'

'As a matter of fact, I do,' he said closing the door.

Gabriel recrossed the room to his bed, where he bent down to retrieve his comics. He kept them in a cardboard box under his bed. There were better ways to store them, even ways that Gabriel would have much preferred, yet with the limited amount of space, and the fact that most girls did not like comics, Gabriel half hid, and half stored them under his bed.

Gabriel's large hands found the familiar cardboard box, and drew it out from its storage place. Then he placed it beside Elle. Daring to hope, Gabriel sat down on the bed with the box between them. He started sorting through the comics.

Her small soft hand touched the back of his. Gabriel stopped and looked at her. Elle gave him a half smile, while brushing some hair behind her ear.

'With how neat everything else is, I thought these would be organized a little better,' she said.

Gabriel looked longingly at the box. 'Yeah, they were,' he said. 'But Peter accidently knocked them off my bed the other day, and I've been so busy. I just haven't had a chance to organize them.'

'Oh,' she said.

He started flipping through his comics. After a moment, Gabriel found the latest 9th Wonders issue. He pulled it out and offered it to Elle.

She ignored it. Instead she stared at his comic box. Gabriel was starting to worry, when she said, 'I'm make a deal with you.'

'Okay,' he drew the word out, as he tried to figure out what type of deal the girl could possible desire, which involved a box of comics.

Elle looked at him again. Gabriel was fascinated by her blue eyes. Her eyes looked bright, happy and appeared to shimmer with a liveliness that Gabriel found incredibly desirable.

'If I help you organize your comics,' she began, 'you have to give me something to drink.'

That was not what he expected, however Gabriel could deal with it. The fact that Elle would want to help him organize his comics was a little strange. Still, he would not object.

'Sure,' he said. 'We've got coke, and bottled water, and some orange juice in the fridge.'

She looked at him. His head tilted to the side. Something was wrong. Gabriel could feel it. He just did not know what the problem was.

'I meant like a drink, drink,' Elle said after a second.

'Oh sure,' Gabriel answered. Really, Gabriel what else could she be talking about? He did not drink much, and alcohol was forbidden in the underclassman rooms, however Peter had an almost full bottle of vodka hidden in his sock draw.

Gabriel retrieved the bottle. Then he found two cleanish cups, into which he poured the vodka. Taking the organ juice from the fridge, he added it to the cups, stirred with his finger, and then gave the drink to Elle.

She smiled and took a sip. Gabriel hurriedly placed everything back where it was before, and then sat down on the bed with Elle. For the next half hour they sorted his comics. Elle helped him spread the comics across his bed. Then they organized them by series and then from newest to oldest. After that they placed them neatly back into the box. Of course, Gabriel made certain to withhold the current issue of 9th Wonders for Elle.

As they worked, they talked. Elle did most of the talking, but Gabriel listened and made sure to say all the social appropriate things. Elle told him her major, which was electrical engineering. She had to take the Bioengineering class because it had to do with biometric scanners, and EKGs and other things Elle had to know about, but was not all that interested in. She preferred to talk about power grids and electrical design, which was fine with Gabriel. After all he was having a drink with a girl, and not just any girl but a smart science loving girl that helped him organize his comics. During their conversation, Elle took stead drinks from her cup, while Gabriel only sipped at his.

With all the comics sorted and put away again, and with Elle idly flipping through 9th Wonders, Gabriel did not know what to do. He was not particularly good with girls or anyone really. He knew what he wanted to do, just not how to do it. Instead he ended up talking about cell physiology and how the human nervous system was just a big biological electrical grid. Elle seemed interested by that.

Finally, Elle flipped the comic closed and tossed it on a chair by his bed. Then she tilted her cup all the way up, while tilting her head back. Finishing her drink, Elle tossed the empty cup towards the trash can. She missed.

She laughed. It was like divine music. Gabriel had not heard anything so happy, and free, and alive. Elle gave him a half smile.

'Want to help me study?' she asked with the slightest slur.

'Sure,' he responded. Gabriel was more than willing to review all the test information that he already knew, if he could spend more time with Elle. He bent over and retrieved her book from the floor.

When he turned back to him, she giggled. Confused Gabriel gave her a head tilted questioning look. He wondered why Elle would laugh at him for getting her book so they could study together?

Her giggles subsided. She took his hand in hers with a gentle squeeze. Then Elle said, 'What do you think my roommate and your brother are doing right now?'

Gabriel blushed and looked away. He knew very well what his brother was probably doing to Elle's roommate. It was something that he preferred to neither speak nor think too much about.

Eventually he managed to stammer out, 'I'm sure their busy…Umm, studying or something…'

Elle laughed again. Gabriel thought it was a nice laugh. He just wished that it was not at his expense. Still, her hand felt so nice, so delicate, so warm and right in his, that he would forgive her anything, if only he could hold her a little longer.

As her laugher slowly faded, Elle leaned closer. With her free hand, she delicately plucked his glasses off his nose. Then she put them on. Elle looked around the room with a giggle.

'Do you really need these?' she asked.

With a slight frown, Gabriel answered, 'Yes, they help me read when my eyes get tired.'

Elle took off his glasses, folded them closed, and tossed them onto his nightstand. She then turned her attention back to him. Gabriel felt his body tense as she pressed herself against him.

'You know what Sarah and Peter are studying right now?' she whispered, with her vanilla scented perfume flooded his sense.

'Literature?' he answered with a sheepish smile.

She shook her head no. He could feel her breath against his lips. Elle whispered, 'Human anatomy.'

Then she kissed him.

At first Gabriel did not know what to do. He knew how to kiss a girl, just not this girl. After all he did date Maya for over a year. When Gabriel kissed Maya it was nice. Only that, nice. What he experienced with Maya was comfortable, and pleasant. Which was totally different from what he wanted from Elle, and from the fact that her tongue was jammed halfway down his throat, it appeared she wanted something totally different from him too.

Gabriel always thought through the things he did, except what happened next. One second Elle was kissing him, and the next he had her pinned to the bed. His bulk trapped her small body beneath him. Her hands ran through his hair, while he slid a hand up her shirt. Gabriel palmed her small breast through her bra. Elle moaned into his mouth. Next, he gave her breast a firmer squeeze, while trailing kisses down her neck.

Gabriel felt his breath hitch as Elle ground her hips against his erection. Then her hand started rubbing him through his pants. Her hand felt so good.

'Gabe,' she said breathily.

He ignored her. It had been so long since he kissed someone, touched someone, been with someone one, that Gabriel did not want to stop. His hand kept massaging her breast, while he kissed her neck.

'Gabe, please, you're crushing me,' Elle managed.

Immediately he rolled off of her. Gabriel felt bad that his clumsiness had hurt Elle. With her new found freedom, Elle quickly rolled over and straddled him. Mischievous blue eyes looked down at Gabriel.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'Shh.'

Instinctively Gabriel bucked his hips up as Elle stroked him through his pants. He watched disbelieving as Elle unbuckled his pants. Then she unzipped them. Her small fingers slid inside the waist band, as she pulled them down. Gabriel helped by lifting his hips a little from the bed.

Elle knelt at the edge of his bed. Her deft hands slide up his bare legs until they reached his badly tented boxers. Gabriel swallowed past the lump which had sudden formed in his throat. The girl looked him right in the eye as she pulled his boxers off and freed his erection.

His eyes half closed as she began to stroke his hardness. Soft, delicate, and very feminine fingers pumped his hard member. It had taken him months to get this far with Maya, and now after only a few minutes he was in bed with the girl and she was touching him. Gabriel did not think he could get much better.

Then it did. With a smile, Elle leaned forward. She kissed the tip of his erection. Gabriel made a noise half way between a moan and a plea.

Warm moist lips wrapped themselves around his erection. Gabriel pressed his head back against the bed. His large hands cupped the back of Elle's head. He did not want to force her, or hurt, or do anything to upset her, but it felt so good. Gabriel pushed her head down a little guiding himself deeper into her mouth. Elle let him. Then she pulled her head back, while a small hand pressed against his hip.

Gabriel released the pressure on Elle's head. This let Elle bob her head up and down on his hard member. Her hand pushed his hips down as Gabriel involuntarily bucked them up into her waiting mouth.

He felt her free hand cup his balls. Elle squeezed them gently, before her hand trailed up to his shaft. She pumped him while continuing to bob her head.

Gabriel thought this was heaven. The girl he obsessed over for nearly two months was giving him a blow job. That was something which he had never experience before, because Maya, his one and only pervious girlfriend, refused. Maya said doing _that_ was nasty, and simple refused no matter how much he pleaded.

'Elle, I'm…ahh…gonna …,' Gabriel murmured.

He tangled his hands in her long hair. Elle took his member deep into her warm, wet mouth. She hummed. The vibrations took him over the edge.

Gabriel spilled himself her mouth. He felt Elle swallow around his already wilting erection. With his eyes closed, Gabriel drifted through bliss.

As he lay there, Gabriel felt Elle roll off of him, and then the rustling of clothes. He kept his eyes closed as him limp member twitched against his bare thigh. Then Elle's warm lips brushed his cheek. Gabriel turned into the kiss.

Elle tasted of vodka, orange juice, and something else Gabriel really, really did not want to think about. After a few seconds, Elle broke the kiss. She guided his large hand down between her thighs. Brown eyes snapped open as he felt her wet naked sex.

'Your turn,' she said.

Without thinking about it, Gabriel slid a finger inside of her. Elle moaned as she pushed his hand harder against her sex. While he had never done what Elle was asking for, Gabriel had studied it. He knew generally what he needed to do and how to do it.

Adjusting his large frame over the half naked Elle, he looked at her sex. Her legs were spread wide revealing her sex and the soft blonde curls around it. Gabriel leaned forward. His tongue brushed Elle's sex. She bucked her hips like an electric shock had coursed through her.

Gabriel ran his tongue over the length of her sex. Elle made a throaty needy noise. Gabriel liked that noise. Lapping his tongue against her sex, Gabriel slipped a finger inside. The blonde that he was so obsessed with bucked her hips eagerly up against his mouth.

Gabriel slid a second finger inside Elle, which he began to pump vigorously in and out. His tongue made random pattern around and over Elle's sex. He loved how the girl ran her small fingers through his hair. The blonde pulled his face down harder against her, as she made girlish noises that only made Gabriel more attentive.

'Gabriel,' she moaned. 'Fucking, God. Gab-R-I-E-L.'

Gabriel used his right hand to spread Elle's labia and clitoral hood. His tongue dipped forward to lick Elle's citreous. The blonde bucked against him. Whether it was his fingers or his tongue, Gabriel did not know, however suddenly Elle's body went ridged.

'Fuck,' she screamed.

Gabriel stopped. He looked up at Elle. She lay on his bed, with her eyes closed. Slowly he slid out from between her legs and onto the floor. Once there, Gabriel pulled of his sweater vest and dress shirt, before slipping on a pair of not pre-cum stained boxers from his dresser. As he did so he heard Elle move around a little.

When Gabriel turned his attention back to the bed, Elle had her panties and T-shirt on. Also, she had curled up on the far side with his pillow. Gabriel lay down on the bed. He spooned his large body around the diminutive Elle. She nested herself back into him, while he placed a hand protectively over her hip. Elle turned a little to kiss him.

They kissed for a time and then talked about everything and nothing. Eventually Elle closed her eyes. A few minutes passed as Gabriel held his dream girl. Then he felt her breathing steady and slow.

He lay there for long while. His thoughts circled around and around to how he, Gabriel Peterlli, ever ended up in bed with this beautiful woman. It was then he realized that he still did not know her last name.

His phone beeped. It was on his nightstand. Gabriel ignored it. The phone beeped again. Reluctantly, Gabriel slid his arm off of Elle's slim waist and grabbed his phone. Dark eyes examined Peter's texts.

'_So, what's happening?'_

'_Come on, Gabe. How's it going?'_

Gabriel knew that Peter would keep texting him until he answered. He could turn his phone off, but his brother would take that as a challenge. So aside from a thousand texts, Peter would come back to the room to 'check on him.' Peter did that if Gabriel ignored him to study, and Gabriel did not want to find out what his brother would do if he knew there was girl in their room.

All that played into Gabriel's decisions to text his brother back. _'Good.'_

Peter responds, '_Details.'_

Gabriel considered that. He told Peter pretty much everything and his brother would find out eventually. He texted back, '_She helped me organize my comics and then blew me._' Gabriel stopped to consider. After looking at the message for a second, he added, _'This is the one._'

He sent the text.

Gabriel kissed the sleeping Elle's cheek. After a few seconds, his phone chirped with Peter's reply.

'_Wow.'_

'_Yeah_,' Gabriel answered.

'_Marry her.'_

And one day, Gabriel did marry her, but that is another story, for another time.


End file.
